


Skin Like Ivory

by By_the_Void



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is BOTTOM, Here goes nothin, M/M, Outsider plays piano, dirty smut, idk what to put for tags, theSE TAGS SUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: What happens when the famous pianist, the Outsider, plays at Emily Kaldwin's party and sees a certain Royal Protector? Set around the time of Dishonored 2. Corvo is older but still pretty af.





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is written as though the Outsider is not a deity, but a well-known musician. I also feel the need to mention that this fic is BOTTOM CORVO. I hate getting halfway through a fic only to realize that it’s bottom Outsider, so I’ll give the courtesy of forewarning in case anyone feels that way about bottom Corvo.**

 

**Enjoy.**

 

\---

 

Corvo sighed deeply, standing beside the throne where his daughter sat. Another drab party he was forced to attend, one like every single other he’d been to since he became Royal Protector so many years ago. He watched as people danced, talked, drank themselves stupid. A waste of his time.

 

Except suddenly the party was  _ not _ like every other, as two guards wheeled out a huge, ebony grand piano into the center of the hall. Corvo quirked his brow, looking down at Emily, who only gave him an innocent smile in return… She was up to something. 

 

Corvo, apparently, was not the only person who had no idea what was happening. Chatter started up, twice the volume than it was before as a dark figure walked through the doors at the entrance of the Throne room. He walked as though he was  _ gliding _ over the air itself. 

 

“Is that… the Outsider,” Corvo questioned his daughter in a whisper. She grinned just as eyes, black as night, looked directly at Corvo. Like the man  _ knew _  Corvo had uttered his name.

 

Silence filled the hall as the Outsider took his seat on the polished bench, long and pale fingers coming to rest on the ivory keys. Corvo found himself waiting with baited breath in the unbearable silence, finally releasing the air in his lungs as the Outsider began to play.

 

The melody was slow and smooth, Corvo watched the man’s body sway with the rhythm. He was swept away by that melody, swept away by eyes impossibly dark and lips drawn in a smug smirk as the hall was trapped within his song.

 

It ended far too soon for Corvo’s liking, the last notes echoing in the hall before being drowned out by applause and cheering. Corvo clapped as well, it’d be rude not to. Plus he actually  _ enjoyed _ it. More than he probably ought to have, considering. 

 

“Why, my Royal Father! Do you have a crush on the pianist?” Emily’s teasing voice jolted him out of his reverie, and his eyes snapped down to meet hers.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You may be empress now, Emily, but I’m still your father and I will ground you,” he grumped, crossing his arms. She just giggled, and not an innocent amused giggle either. The one that let Corvo know he needed to keep an eye on her. 

 

The Outsider stood from the piano and the party started once again. He glided up the steps to the throne, kneeling before Emily. “Your Majesty, Royal Protector. I certainly hoped you enjoyed my performance.” 

 

Voice deep, smooth, enticing. Corvo fought a groan, because really, this was ridiculous.

 

“Of course, thank you for agreeing to play tonight. My father  _ really _ enjoyed it as well.” The lecherous tone of his daughter’s voice was not lost on him, and nor the Outsider apparently, as those dark eyes slid over to look at Corvo.

 

If spontaneous combustion were possible from blushing, Corvo would have exploded with the force of it. A charming smile slid across the Outsider’s face as he stood slowly. 

 

“Did he, now? That’s wonderful. Perhaps your father would like to accompany me for a drink tonight?” 

 

Corvo was about to vehemently refuse, but Emily beat him to it. “He’d love to. It’s the least we can do since you played so beautifully tonight.”

 

“Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin,” Corvo snapped, face ten shades brighter. He hadn’t blushed since he was a boy, and he was mortified. He’d have to make good on his promise to ground her. Indefinitely. 

 

“Wonderful. I’ll be by in a few hours to pick up our beautiful Lord Protector. Goodbye Your Majesty. Goodbye, Corvo.” Another one of those smiles, and Corvo could only nod once, dumbly. The Outsider turned on his heel and was gone as abruptly as he had come.

 

Corvo’s eyes slid down to his daughter once again, and she had the decency to look sheepish. Oh no, that wasn’t gonna work. “No swordfighting, sailing, or climbing until I say otherwise.”

 

“Father,” she whined loudly in return. 

 

\---

 

Despite the fact that Emily was still very much in trouble, he let her help with his outfit for the evening. He knew how to dress for formal occasions at the Tower, but not much beyond that. He kept insisting to his daughter that this was  _ not _ a date, but she shot him down every single time.

 

“The way he was looking at you… That’s the way Wyman looks at  _ me _ , Father. You looked at him the same way, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. Now hush and put on your coat, he should be here soon.” 

 

Corvo grudgingly did as he was told, shrugging on the nice suit jacket Emily had found for him. Or perhaps she had it tailored, it fit perfectly. When his hair was tamed and his clothes straight, his daughter lead him down to the entrance hall. He fidgeted nervously, straightening his cuffs more than once.

 

“Relax. That man is a shark, he’ll know if you’re nervous,” she teased. It didn’t help to ease his nerves at all. He could swear she did it just to set her nerves ablaze.

 

He was not left waiting long before his ‘suitor’, as Emily called him, was escorted inside. He looked incredible, his suit a charcoal black and eyes predatory as they rake over Corvo’s frame. 

 

“You look stunning, my dear. Shall we go?” Corvo said nothing as he left his daughter’s side in favor of the Outsider’s, and he could already feel his cheeks heating up as his daughter  _ leered _ at them. 

 

“Make sure to have my Royal Father home by midnight,” she joked, turning her back on them and waltzing away with musical laughter. 

 

“No promises,” the Outsider called over his shoulder, one hand wrapping around Corvo’s wrist to drag the mortified man away. He swore his own daughter was plotting against him, her goal to kill him of embarrassment. 

 

“Where will we be going?” 

 

“To my own home, I covet my solitude and we won’t be bothered there,” he replied smoothly, and Corvo had a bad feeling about it, mixed with unfamiliar anticipation. He was absolutely fucked, figuratively and, he hoped in the darkest recesses of his mind, literally. 

 

\---

 

The Outsider’s manor was massive, and just as dark as the man himself. He was lead inside, up a large spiral staircase and into what he could only assume was the man’s bedroom. A large four-poster bed, a couch and coffee table, the entire room decorated in ethereal purples and blues. 

 

The pair sat themselves on the couch, which was large enough for them to have a few feet between them, but the Outsider made sure they sat inches apart. A bottle of whiskey and two glasses sat before them, a small bucket of ice to the side for their convenience. The man had planned this well. 

 

They began their drinking, going slow as to not become too inebriated. They talked about their lives, Corvo as the Royal Father and Protector, the Outsider as a world famous pianist. 

 

“You’re truly incredible,” Corvo mumbled, embarrassed once more. “I’ve never heard anybody play with such passion and grace. I was enraptured, for lack of a better word.” 

 

“I am glad you enjoyed the performance. I had to fight to keep my eyes off of you, my dear. You’re exquisitely beautiful, it was very distracting,” the Outsider replied, laying the charm on thick. 

 

“You’re trying to flatter me into your bed,” Corvo accused half-heartedly as the Outsider leaned in closer, leaving no space between them. 

 

“I won’t force you, but that’d be the plan, yes.” 

 

Christ, was this man even real? Corvo sucked in a deep breath as the black-eyed pianist leaned in slowly, giving Corvo his chance to run if he wanted to.

 

He didn’t. Cold lips met his, the kiss gentle and slow, questioning. It escalated before Corvo’s mind could catch up, a tongue teased past his lips and licking into his mouth. His breath hitched as he returned the heated kiss, though didn’t even attempt to try for dominance. This man allowed no room for Corvo to take over, and Corvo was surprisingly fine with that.

 

Corvo was slowly eased onto his back, kiss never ending as the Outsider fit himself between Corvo’s thighs. He was sure the man could feel his excitement in this position, and he was embarrassed that he got hard from a  _ kiss _ , like a goddamned teenager. 

 

The Outsider only pulled back when air became a necessity, seeming completely unphased by their activities, while Corvo’s breath came in shuddering pants. 

 

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one excited,” Corvo huffed, turning his face to the side. The man above him tilted his head, slowly rocking his hips forward. Corvo gasped, feeling the Outsider’s hardness against his own. Oh.

 

“This is your last chance to back out, my dear. Once we go further, I won’t stop, even if you beg. How I bet you’d beg so nicely.” Why is it that everything the Outsider said had a mocking tone to it? Why is that it aroused him more, like the man was an untouchable God, and Corvo a mere worshipper? 

 

When Corvo made no protest or move to leave, the Outsider made a satisfied sound and began to undress the man. Odd, Corvo thought, that they were going to fuck on the couch with a perfectly good bed just feet away. He didn’t truly have the capacity to care though. 

 

After what seemed like forever and no time at all, Corvo was gloriously naked. Scars and muscle and miles of tan skin bared to the Outsider’s hungry black eyes. Yet the man remained fully dressed. A power trip, maybe?

 

Strong, dexterous hands slid under the crooks of Corvo’s knees, pushing his legs up and apart. “Beautiful, so perfect for me,” the black-eyed man breathed before suddenly setting his mouth to work on Corvo’s entrance. His whole body jerked, a startled gasp left him, followed by a low moan as he stared, disbelieving, at the man between his legs. 

 

Dark eyes met his, that tongue forcing itself inside of him, licking him open much like the way it had his mouth not long ago. It was absolutely dizzying, and Corvo let his head fall back, his hips squirming closer to the man’s face of their own accord. 

 

The Outsider pulled away, licking his lips with that same predatory gleam in his eye. Without a word, he stood, undressed, and moved to the bed, Corvo scrambling to follow him. He laid on his back, sprawled across the huge bed, and gestured for Corvo to climb atop him.

 

Slowly, embarrassed, Corvo complied. He swung his leg over the other’s hip, lowering himself until he felt the Outsider’s erection press against his ass. He shivered at the size of the thing, rocking back and forth slowly. The quiet groan he heard was worth it all the embarrassment in the world. 

 

“Open yourself up for me, Corvo.” The Outsider’s voice was all smoke and sex, the sound of it going straight to Corvo’s own erection. He let out a breathy noise, sucking his fingers before reaching back and pressing one inside urgently. One quickly became two, then three as he worked himself open for the man beneath him. 

 

It was the Outsider’s turn to be enraptured as he watched Corvo rock back desperately on his own fingers, eyes rolled into his head like it was the best damn thing he’d ever felt. He couldn’t take much more of only watching. 

 

“Enough. Take me in, my dear.” That was all the coaxing Corvo needed to slide his fingers out and position himself above the Outsider’s cock, holding it with one hand and sliding down until he was fully seated and panting, not waiting more than a few moments before he set a quick pace. 

 

Corvo had never felt so  _ desperate _ for anything in his life as he was for the man below him. The man who watched him with eyes like obsidian, lips parted and growling breaths leaving him as he laid and let Corvo  _ take and take _ . His fingers, long and pale, gripped Corvo’s hips hard, sure to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers come morning. 

 

That gave the Outsider a lovely idea. He grabbed Corvo’s arm, bracing himself as he flipped them over. He set a brutal pace, deeper and faster than the Royal Protector had been able to achieve on his own. Then he leaned down and sucked a deep, dark bruise high on Corvo’s throat. 

 

Tightness, unbearable tightness and a keening moan were all the warning the Outsider got before Corvo came, punching his own orgasm out of him, leaving him slumped and growling and nibbling possessively on tempting collar bones. He sucked a few more marks into  _ very _ obvious places. 

 

“Hell,” Corvo rasped, chest heaving. “I don’t think I can move.” 

 

“All the more reason for you to stay the night with me, my dear.” 

 

\---

  
Corvo tried so hard to sneak past his daughter when he finally returned home the next morning. No such luck, as she had been waiting in his bed chambers. She leered at him, lips parting with the force of her grin.

 

“Welcome home, Father. I do assume you enjoyed your date with the Outsider? Why, are you  _ limping _ ?”

 

“ _ Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin _ !”

  
  


\---

 

AYYY. So that’s a thing. : ) PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously. Please.


	2. Eyes Like Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' somethin' I whipped up. Fluff like no tomorrow.

**Truly, I cannot help myself. I’ve played Dishonored over 100 times (no joke it’s all i used to do for like a year) and I love this pairing so much. There isn’t nearly enough fanfiction for it. I’ll remedy this eventually.**

 

**Enjoy!**

 

\---

 

Corvo sat, content, listening to his lover play the piano. He laid across a large couch within the Outsider’s music room, eyes never leaving the obsidian that stared back as note after wonderful note filled the room around them. 

  
How many times he had heard this man play since they met all those months ago, yet he was always just as amazed by it as the last time. He would never grow tired of listening to the sounds produced by those artful fingers. 

 

This was one of his favorite pastimes after all, and he knew the Outsider enjoyed it as well. Perhaps because maybe he loved Corvo, or maybe he just loved the attention Corvo gave him, watching him like nothing else existed in this world, like everything that was not the Outsider and the piano had disappeared into the Void.

 

The music eventually stopped, and Corvo felt as though he’d lost something beautiful. At least until his eyes focused on the Outsider, the man who  _ made _ that beautiful music. The man that was beautiful himself, sweet and cynical wrapped into one confident asshole of a lover. A smile tugged at Corvo’s lips, because he loved that confident asshole. 

 

“My gorgeous Corvo, what has you grinning so? My music never has you smiling like a fool in love, though it has come close.” The Outsider stood gracefully, making his way over to Corvo and sitting near his head, adjusting them so Corvo’s head was in his lap. Blue-grey eyes closed as he nuzzled the other’s stomach affectionately. 

 

“Perhaps I am,” He replied carefully.

 

“Who’s the lucky man who has my Corvo’s attentions?”

 

“Nobody important, just some prick with a piano,” Corvo teased, sitting up and being met halfway for a chaste kiss. 

 

The Outsider snorted softly in amusement, pressing a string of kisses from Corvo’s lips to the hollow of his throat. “You fascinate me,” he said reverently, biting at those tempting collarbones. 

 

“Is that  _ all _ it is?”

 

“Don’t be cheeky.” 

 

\---

  
**Just a cute lil’ somethin since this has so many hits. Way more than I thought it would, considering I feel like I’m all alone in my absolute** **_adoration_ ** ***cough*obsession*cough* for that game. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE THEM. <3**


End file.
